Sometimes it Lasts in Love
by gabiiii981
Summary: Los diecisiete años son la epoca más preciada de la juventud. Ellos pensaron eso, que el mundo era suyo y que aquel recuerdo de verano se convertiría en su futuro. Pero luego de siete años, es imposible poder sanar unas heridas tan profundas. Sad Creek.


**Hola! Hace bastante que no subo nada xD Hice este Oneshot en una noche, es bastante triste pero no se si lo suficiente como para poder clasificarlo Angst, asi que lo dejo en la categoria dramatica xD Supongo que es un Songfic, pero con una historia bastante desarrollada. Utilicé la canción "_Someone like you_" de Adele. Es tan triste, si tienen oportunidad de leer la traducción y de escucharla se darán cuenta. Tambien me inspiré en un anime llamado _Bokura ga Ita_. Si lo vieron, van a ver que saqué un par de frases xD Les agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron reviews en mi último fic, _Crash your Christmas Party_ n.n Ok, aquí les dejo este Creek. Ya saben que los personajes de SP no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone e.e  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un paisaje prometedor, lleno de esperanzas y sueños. Resplandeciente gracias a la luz del atardecer que cubría el suave césped natural y lleno de vida. Verde y luminoso, cubierto por pequeñas flores de pétalos amarillos que se movían de vez en cuando debido a la brisa veraniega de la estación. Un cielo azul, tan azul como el agua fría y refrescante del mar, manchado por suaves nubes al borde de la transparencia. Y gente, mucha personas en la flor de la adolescencia. La juventud prometía millones de cosas, pero sobre todo, un futuro.<em>

_Parejas de chicos y chicas en un exquisito parque, abrazándose y riendo. Murmuros y gritos de chicas que jugaban con sus parejas, y exclamaciones de chicos que gozaban de la compañía de aquellas jóvenes. Era un sueño añorado, su paraíso y su presente. El presente que querrían convertir en futuro y que protegerían con la vida para que jamás se quiebre. La ingenuidad era parte de la juventud, de los inexpertos diecisiete años de aquellos jóvenes. El mundo era suyo y nadie podría quitárselos, la perfección era parte de su día a día, porque podían superar los problemas menores sin mucha dificultad._

_No. A pesar de que no eran inocentes para nada, porque habían sido contaminados por parte del mundo exterior, por sus tentaciones y lujurias, ellos elegían serlo y elegían poseer aquella ingenuidad. Escogían creer en la felicidad y en la despreocupación. No le temían a nada y seguir adelante era su meta. Ya lo tenían todo y podían afirmar con completa seguridad que todo, siempre, estaría bien._

_El canto de los pájaros que volaban de un lado a otro y reposaban en los árboles para alimentar a sus crías, era lo más hermoso alguna vez oído por ellos, se complementaba con el paisaje titulado "perfección" en ese pequeño pueblo que por primera vez no estaba cubierto de principio a fin por la gélida nieve de invierno._

_Tweek llegaba a pensar que los problemas eran nulos a su temprana edad. No estaba temblando y se sentía seguro y cómodo, cabe destacar que no le temía particularmente a nada. El sentimiento que gobernaba cada célula de su cuerpo era mucho mayor que toda la inseguridad y el miedo que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida por pequeñeces sin sentido. La paranoia ya no era una preocupación, el café ya no era vital. Sólo una presencia, un rose, un aroma y una mirada penetrante. Eso era lo único que podía a llegar considerar vital, a él le juraba lealtad eterna, compañía y comprensión absoluta. Hasta estaba seguro que dejaría de respirar sin él._

_-Juntos para siempre.- Sus parpados se vencen y entrelaza los dedos de una de sus manos con los de Craig. Le debía todo, el pelinegro se había desecho de todos sus miedos y de su constante nerviosismo. Luego de cumplir tres años y un mes de relación, ya no se imaginaban un mundo sin la existencia del otro._

_Por su parte, Craig seguía recostado a su lado y en frente del rubio. Ambos sobre ese césped sin muestra de impurezas, ellos eran solo una de las tantas parejas que adornaban ese parque a principios de un verano hermoso. Corresponde su intención, entrelaza los dedos de Tweek con los suyos y siente su piel. Adoraba que no temblara, adoraba cada rasgo y cada gesto de él. Pero amaba más que a nada en su vida, verlo tranquilo y gozar de su paz, la experimentaba como si fuera la suya propia._

_Craig miraba de frente el rostro de su novio, con su mano libre pasa sus dedos por los cabellos rubios y aparta un par de mechones molestos, esa simple acción lo relajaba aún más y era consciente de eso. Sus rostros estaban a lo mucho a dos centímetros de distancia. Podían apreciar la respiración del contrario y la gozaban, como todo hasta ese momento, desde que se habían conocido._

_Felicidad ignorante. Como amaban esa felicidad ignorante, no la cambiarían por nada ni por nadie._

_Tweek abre un poco sus ojos verdes, que parecían brillar con una luz indescriptible e inocente. Y entonces, sucede. Se pierde en las orbes azuladas oscuras de Craig y no logra salir del hechizo. Simplemente era así, le era imposible dejar de contemplar su rostro, sus cabellos negros que se escapaban por debajo de su gorro y esos preciosos e invaluables ojos._

_-Lo prometo, juntos para siempre.- La respuesta de Craig fue esa promesa. Su imperturbable expresión siempre era derrotaba por la ternura que le llegaba a transmitir Tweek. Esboza una sonrisa con sus labios, los acerca a la boca del rubio y cierra sus ojos._

_La brisa provoca que algunas hojas caigan de los árboles. Las risas se seguían escuchando y el futuro prometedor parecía más claro que nunca. Tan fácil de alcanzar, tan claro para los ojos de cualquiera._

_A los diecisiete años, ellos podían jurar que esa era la flor de su juventud, eran los días de gloria y de recuerdos imborrables. Si, la eternidad existía de verdad. En aquel momento, el tiempo se detuvo y eran los únicos en el mundo._

**…**

**…**

**…**

Craig Tucker exhala el humo de su cigarrillo y se queda estático en su lugar. No retrocede, no se mueve ni cambia su expresión fría y sin sentimientos de su rostro pálido y estoico. Estaba de pie, en una esquina de las tantas calles de la ciudad, observando con atención y cuidado el interior de una cafetería a través de sus ventanales de cristal. La gente pasaba sin parar a sus costados, por detrás suyo y por adelante. Pero él no se movía, permanecía allí sin despegar su vista de los trabajadores de aquella lujosa cafetería.

**I heard that you're… _settled down_. That you…**

Reconoce a un rubio que iba de un lado para otro, aparentemente con los nervios floreciendo en su cuerpo cada vez más. Atendiendo ordenes y llevándolas a sus preciados clientes. Cuando llegaba al mostrador y le indicaba las ordenes al gerente, ese hombre castaño le sonreía y le revolvía los cabellos con una mirada traviesa y sincera. Craig no se inmuta y no cambia su expresión, no podía replicar o siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de enojarse. ¿Cómo actuar así, pasados siete años? Ya no era un niño inmaduro, ni un rebelde, ni nada. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, un adulto que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones como lo había hecho en su infancia y adolescencia. Por lo menos no tanto.

**Found a _guy_ and you're… _married now._**

Cuando el castaño le toma el rostro a Tweek y le planta un beso rápido en los labios, el rubio se aparta y parece reaccionar de forma avergonzada. Se da media vuelta con la vista baja y camina con rapidez hacia la mesa de sus clientes. No podía permitirse distracciones en el trabajo, ni nada semejante a eso ya que debía cuidar su puesto como oro. Más ahora, que estaba cumpliendo todas sus metas y que por fin tenía verdadero éxito en todo en el trabajo que más había anhelado. Su vida, ahora si, era totalmente perfecta.

**I heard… that _your dreams_ came true.**

**Guess_ he_ _gave you_ things… _I didn't give to you_.**

Craig vuelve aspirar un poco de humo de su cigarrillo, con su mano libre termina de teclear su celular y finalmente, envía el mensaje de texto con menos de diez palabras en él. Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su traje y bosteza con sueño. Sus horarios no se terminaban de adaptar, todo el tiempo cambiaba de trabajo y cuando por fin se acostumbraba a unos horarios, renunciaba y conseguía otro en el que, con suerte, le pagaban más.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Hoy no hay tiempo para esas cosas! ¡Mañana ya verás que hacer!- Un sujeto de aparentemente su misma edad, con cabellos rubios y unos ojos celestes comparables con el color del cielo, lo jala de un brazo y lo saca de sus pensamientos. Tucker se impresiona por su repentino gesto, y por haber salido de la nada. Pero al girar hacia él, y notar su expresión de reproche, suspira y le asiente una vez con la cabeza. No vuelve a mirar atrás, solo se suelta de su agarre y comienza a caminar. Ambos cruzan la calle y se pierden entre la multitud de la ciudad.

…

…

**Old friend, why are you so _shy_?**

-¿Qué sucede? Ngh.- Tweek hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no temblar, para no mostrar signos de perturbación. Su mirada se clavaba en el celular que llevaba sujetando con ambas manos desde hace ya varios minutos. No puede evitarlo, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, como deseando que todo ese momento incomodo se acabara y se pudiera largar corriendo de ahí. Antes, el recuerdo de Craig le hacía daño. Ahora, solo le molestaba y trataba de no pensar en ello. Sin saberlo, lo había superado. Rayos, si, al fin lo había superado y el imbécil se volvía a presentar después de siete años. Dios debía odiarlo.

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the _lie_…**

El pelinegro estaba sentado en frente suyo, en una mesa de cafetería. No dejaba de contemplar sus gestos y movimientos. Había notado que no lo había visto a los ojos desde que permanecían sentados en sus asientos. Su lugar de reunión no era la cafetería central en donde trabajaba Tweek, era otra mucho menos conocida, en los suburbios de la gran ciudad. Después de todo, el rubio se metería en problemas con su actual pareja si se enteraba de que se estaba viendo por primera vez con su ex, pasados siete años.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.**

Tucker no pronuncia palabras. Deposita la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de centro de mesa y no se digna en probar su café. Nota que Tweek seguía abrochándose mal su estúpida camisa y que sus cabellos seguían siendo revueltos. Claro, su rostro era levemente más maduro, como de seguro el suyo lo era también. Pero la mayoría de las cosas estaban en orden. El sabor de la nostalgia daba asco. Un hombre de veinticuatro años.

-Nada. Veo que tu vida es diferente.-

-De seguro la tuya también lo es. Pero… si no hay un motivo para estar aquí, creo que hablar entre nosotros carece de sentido.- Tweek se muerde los labios y presiona su celular con todas sus fuerzas, con ambas manos. En todo caso, ¿Cómo demonios Craig había conseguido su celular, luego de tanto tiempo de estar incomunicados?

**But I couldn't _stay away_, _I couldn't fight it_.**

-Cambié de trabajo. Lo que sea, ahora estaré viviendo por estos lugares. Me he encontrado con muchos de la secundaria.- La verdad, fue una casualidad.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?- El rubio odiaba que no vaya al grano. Quería irse y sobre todas las cosas, no quería contaminarse al ver las orbes azuladas de Craig. Tan hermosas, mierda, debía salir de ahí antes de poder apreciar su asquerosa presencia con detenimiento. Le traía un gusto amargo.

-No tienes nada que ver.- Se conformaba con ver el rostro de Tweek un par de segundos. Hace diez minutos que estaban allí sentados, los primeros ocho no habían hablado y se habían quedado en total silencio. Incomodidad mortal. Los últimos dos cruzaron esas frías palabras. Craig se pone de pie y se corre unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Tweek traga saliva y tiembla como nunca en su vida, se sonroja y le corre la mirada con una incomodidad desbordante en su semblante.

Craig se estaba yendo, se marchaba del lugar. No había mucha diferencia de la ultima vez que habían estado hablando, hace muchos años. No era como si el rubio quisiera pelear por él, nunca quiso hacerlo y por eso decidió que al final ellos carecían de un futuro juntos.

**I had hoped you'd see _my face_ and that you'd be reminded that _for me_…**

El pelinegro decide salir por la parte de atrás del negocio y se encuentra con un callejón relativamente iluminado, con un par de botes de basura que rebalsaban y gatos callejeros comiendo de la chatarra y comida en descomposición del piso.

Sabía que juntarse con Tweek carecía de todo sentido a esas alturas, pero la verdad solo buscaba ver su rostro y cruzar un par de palabras. El rubio tenía una vida completamente hecha, edificada e indestructible. Craig no había conseguido ni la mitad de lo que él tenía en su vida, pero no se quejaba de su estado. No podía darse el lujo de cruzar mas palabras con Tweek ni preguntarle cosas de su vida personal, no tenía derecho y por eso no podía indagar sobre su vida. No era su amigo, era apenas un conocido en ese instante. Después de todo, su rompimiento había sido terrible y no podían considerarse cercanos, estaban demasiado alejados luego de tantos años.

**It isn't over.**

-¿Me hiciste perder un maldito día de trabajo para decirme eso? ¿Qué se supone que significa? Agh.- La voz de Tweek retumba en los oídos de Craig, haciendo que gire hacia atrás automáticamente. El rubio nervioso se jala el cuello de su camisa y continúa temblando como hace unos momentos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos veamos?-

Las cosas que se rompían y que se ocultaban del pasado, pocas veces tenían arreglo. Craig mantenía esa filosofía de vida y podía afirmar que se había enamorado seriamente unas tres veces. Tweek era una de esas veces, y bien, sabía que ese tipo de sentimientos te podían llegar a pegar duro. Suspira frustrado y arquea una ceja, gesto que hace que Tweek se estremezca y cierre sus ojos con intensidad y miedo.

Pero todo se vuelve silencio y su alrededor se calma cuando siente una firme mano sobre su cabeza, amable y gentil, que lo acaricia como si se tratara de un niño. El simple gesto logra hacer que Tweek deje de temblar y abra los ojos atónito.

-No tiene ningún sentido que nos veamos.- No recordaba muchas cosas del pasado, con el tiempo sus heridas fueron sanando y algunas cosas permanecían en únicamente en su inconciente. Vagamente recordaba haber querido recuperar a Tweek, y viceversa. Pero esos intentos estaban demasiado enterrados en un pasado que había arrojado a la basura. Quería verlo ¿bien?, pero no quería caer en una absurda fantasía de adolescente estúpido. Por su seguridad emocional, debía ser realista. Y debía ser frío, una jodida roca con todo el mundo. No era tan difícil, era muy sencillo para su gusto.

_"Aunque ahora somos adultos, sabemos que la eternidad no existe."_

**Never mind, I'll find _someone_ like you.**

Tweek se estabiliza y baja la cabeza, dejándose acariciar por los dedos de Craig. Le agradaba el contacto, ¿Cómo no recordar que él era la única persona que lograba calmarlo al cien por ciento? Pero el pelinegro se había borrado de su vida hacía ya siete años, que lo siguiera apreciando y que su caricia le provocara una nostalgia que sólo lograba aturdirlo, no significaba que las cosas pudiesen tener un arreglo. Todo aquello estaba roto y no se podía arreglar.

_"Ese momento fue tan real, ahora parece un sueño."_

Las promesas eran mentiras juveniles, y estaba bien. ¿Quién no hacía algo estúpido en su adolescencia? Tweek ya tenía una vida perfecta con alguien más, y por lo que sabía de Craig, él también.

-Espero que todo siga estando en orden.-

**I wish nothing but _the best for you_, too.**

Las palabras de Craig sonaban a despedida otra vez. Tweek lo comprende y le asiente, al momento que siente que el pelinegro aparta su mano de su cabeza y se le queda mirando con la neutralidad que lo caracterizaba.

Tweek lo maldice en su interior, mordiéndose los labios. No había cambiando en nada, casi podía verlo como antes. Casi podía ver al Craig Tucker, líder del team Craig. El joven de antes, no a un adulto.

_"Duró solo un momento, pero era semejante a una eternidad."_

-Yo… lo superé… pero…- El rubio articula palabras lentas que se iban apagando de a poco. Craig se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar para irse de allí. La noche se acercaba y aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ver los ojos apagados y opacos de Tweek en esas instancias, no era de su agrado. Pero entiende el punto de la frase que perdía fuerzas, y decide completarla. A pesar de todo, seguían pensando de manera extrañamente similar.

**_Don't forget me_, I beg. I remember you said…**

-No digas más. Sé que es verdad, pero duró demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo por completo. ¿Entiendes?-

-No me olvides.- Esas simples palabras llenas de amargura y hasta rastros de vergüenza, llevan a Craig a detener su caminar. La luz de la luna alumbraba esos callejones de mala muerte repletos de oscuridad, y se alegraba por eso. La tensión sexual era nula, el deseo y la pasión que alguna vez los había envuelto habían desaparecido. Por lo menos por su parte o eso quería pensar, le aliviaba contemplar a su compañera de noches solitarias y andanzas nocturnas en el cielo. Disfrutaba tanto de la noche, odiaba la mañana porque la gente era molesta con sus idas y vueltas llenos de vitalidad y energía.

**"Sometimes_ it lasts in love_, but sometimes _it hurts_ instead."**

Tweek no esperaba ningún tipo de reacción en particular departe de Tucker. El Craig que estaba enamorado de él, respondería algo como "No lo haré" y luego seguiría su marcha. ¿Quién era el sujeto que estaba en frente suyo a unos metros? No lo sabía, no lo conocía y no quería conocerlo. No debía conocerlo.

-¿Sientes algo por mi, luego de siete años?- Se da la vuelta para volver a enfrentar el rostro perturbado de Tweek, y no se arrepiente de su pregunta. Sus ojos azules parecían estar muertos y eso provocaba un escalofrío y un temor imposible de controlar en el rubio. Permanece firme y no tiene intenciones de dudar. ¡No podía mostrar debilidad ante Craig, como cuando era un niño! Las palabras no salían de su garganta, le costaba responder con una oración coherente.

_"Pero... todos en el mundo, acaban siendo adultos."_

Las heridas sanan con los años, te vuelves a enamorar y formas otra vida con otra persona. Incluso, estaba en pareja y su relación estaba durando mucho más tiempo que con Craig. El primer amor era el más jodido y lo sabía a la perfección, por eso le costaba enfrentar la presencia de Tucker, pero Tweek sabía que no era imposible de superar, él era la prueba viviente de eso. Carajo, si era así, si su filosofía de vida era la correcta, ¿cuáles eran las palabras que estaba buscando? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pronunciarlas?

**"Sometimes _it lasts in love_, but sometimes _it hurts_ instead."**

El silencio de Tweek le da alivio.

Pero no le ofrece la calma que necesitaba, ni la satisfacción que buscaba desde hace años y que no podía hallar. Suspira y reacciona ante su situación.

Querer tener algo inalcanzable, reparar daños imposibles, responder preguntas sin respuesta. Pensar en él le daba dolor de cabeza por la mezcla de emociones que lo golpeaban. Odiaba esos sentimientos amargos, había pensando que al ver a Tweek no los volvería a sentir y que podría manejar todo perfectamente.

Pero su mezcla de emociones solo apuntaban a una realidad indiscutible que no podía cambiar por más que quisiera. Le responde con voz rasposa, adivinando los pensamientos del contrario. Tweek no sabía como comunicarle una negación, le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Nos veremos cuando puedas responderme.-

…

…

…

**You know how the_ time_ _flies_. Only yesterday was _the time_ of our_ lives_.**

Se había fumado una maldita caja de cigarrillos, aún de pie a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería principal de la ciudad. Había descubierto que esa esquina era muy transitada en las mañanas, tanto por trabajadores como por estudiantes.

Estaba soñando despierto, quería seguir en su laguna mental unas horas más. Era extraño que de la nada, las sonrisas y los abrazos que alguna vez había apreciado en su pasado, volviesen a su mente en forma de recuerdos. Las primeras veces, las peleas, las lágrimas y el sentimiento. El verde suave de sus ojos, su manera de temblar, su aroma a café. La forma en que lo miraba, en que le hacía el amor, cuando faltaban a clases juntos. Cuando eran parte de un grupo, cuando se enorgullecían de ser lo que eran. Las fiestas, los cumpleaños, las salidas. Todo lo estaba bombardeando y se lo debía a su inconsciente. Se deja llevar y decide ser feliz en sus sueños, ignorando la realidad y evadiéndola sin perder la cordura.

_"Esos momentos fueron tan reales, ahora parecen un sueño."_

Craig sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido, que hablar con él o encararlo no tenía un propósito real ni un significado. No podía comprender por qué, desde hace semanas, se quedaba viendo el interior del negocio como si deseara que algo mágico sucediera de un día para otro.

-Llegarás tarde a tu estúpido trabajo, Craig. No logro entender por qué vienes a torturarte aquí. Tweek y el gerente llevan un matrimonio civil desde hace…-

-No me interesa.- Tajante como nunca antes, Craig clava su mirada en Kenny McCormick, quien estaba a su lado con ambas manos en sus bolsillos con expresión desinteresada. Roda los ojos y le corre el rostro, un poco ofendido por la actitud de cabrón del pelinegro.

-Oh vamos, ¿Me vas a decir que vienes aquí porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Cuestiona con algo de repulsión en su voz. Odiaba que Craig no le dijera la verdad en la cara. Ellos compartían un departamento en la ciudad, se habían mudado hace poco a uno de los más económicos para poder costearlo. Ambos podían mantenerlo si trabajaban juntos, tuvieron suerte de conseguir un lugar al precio justo, se habían mudado a aquella ciudad porque los alquileres no eran tan costosos a comparación de los demás. Se podría decir que llevaban una relación desde hace un par de años, pero Kenny sabía que no era nada serio y que no había verdaderos lazos entre ellos. Vivían en el mismo lugar y las cosas se daban, pero no había algo más allá de eso.

-Creo que es muy obvio que vengo por él.- Craig podía admitirlo con franqueza ante Kenny. No por nada eran compañeros de años, la confianza sobraba.

-Ajá, lo sabía. Sabía que aún lo…-

-Cállate. Que me acueste contigo no significa que me conozcas.-

Kenny cierra la boca y se indigna ante su respuesta. El hijo de puta sabía golpear en donde más le dolía. Le desvía la mirada y entrecierra sus ojos, la seriedad lo invade de repente.

-Es normal que Tweek te haya abandonado.-

**We were born and raised in a _summer haze_.**

¿Cuándo fue que Tweek le había dicho algo parecido? Si… fue en el último verano que compartieron juntos. Sus palabras exactas, bien, no las recordaba. Pero el concepto era fácil, que era normal que una separación ocurriera tarde o temprano, siendo tan diferentes el uno del otro. La angustia invade su pecho, una mezcla de su infancia con su adolescencia se hace presente en su corazón. El rubio había logrado invadir esos recuerdos vitales para su existencia. Aceptaba el fin de la relación, pero los recuerdos no se podían borrar.

_"Duró solo un momento, pero era semejante a una eternidad."_

-Lo sé. Lo acepto, sólo estoy aquí porque…- Craig recuerda los instantes más preciados de su memoria. Los que había atesorado y que no había compartido con nadie, ni con su familia ni con sus amigos. Ver a Tweek, de lejos, ser feliz con alguien más y darse cuenta de que cualquier persona era una mejor opción que él, lo lastimaba. Fingir superación era contradecir a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso era Craig, una gran contradicción. Lo peor de todo, era no poder dejar de extrañar el último verano que había compartido con el rubio. El más hermoso de su vida, al recordarlo solo anhelaba poder recuperar todo lo perdido.

**Bound by the surprise of our_ glory days_.**

Creaba una falsa esperanza y luego hacía un gran esfuerzo de convencerse de que era imposible volver atrás, evitar acciones y confesar mentiras. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, estúpidos y llenos de sueños inconclusos. No podía asegurar seguir enamorado de él, pero podía asegurar que tenía un sentimiento fuerte vinculado hacia su persona.

_"Aunque ahora somos adultos, sabemos que la eternidad no existe."_

-Porque…- ¿Por qué estaba ahí si ya había aceptado que no volverían a estar juntos? En siete años, las personas cambian de una forma abismal. Aquel Tweek no era el que se había enamorado de él. Mas allá de que sus costumbres y gestos seguían siendo los mismos, de seguro había recorrido un camino totalmente diferente al suyo. Ninguno de los dos eran las mismas personas.

-Oh mierda, Craig.- Kenny abre bien los ojos y retrocede entre nervioso y asustado, esbozando una sonrisa que indicaba que estaban en aprietos. Craig dirige su mirada al frente y le dedica una mirada de incomprensión a…

**I hate to turn up out of the blue _uninvited_, but I couldn't _stay away, I couldn't fight it_.**

**I had hoped you'd see_ my face_, and that you'd be reminded that _for me_…**

**_It_ _isn't over_**.

Tweek los enfrentaba a los dos. Su ojos consternados se dirigían más a Craig que a Kenny. Parecía haber corrido desesperadamente fuera de la cafetería apenas había notado la presencia de los dos chicos afuera del negocio.

Su respiración agitada y su leve sonrojo se debía a la conmoción. Mierda, cada vez que el pelinegro se cruzaba en su cabeza todo se volvía un mar de cosas extrañas que no podía identificar con palabras. Juraba haberlo superado, pero ahora lo volvía a ver y su presencia le daba vuelcos fuertes en el corazón.

**Never mind, I'll find _someone_ like you.**

**I wish nothing but _the best for you_, too.**

-Ken, debo hablar con él.-

-Craig…- Antes de que Kenny pudiera replicarle o atacarlo con mas preguntas, el pelinegro le despeina un poco sus rubios cabellos y lo mira de reojo.

McCormick gira su rostro hacia él y le sonríe con tranquilidad. El idiota tenía una debilidad por los rubios o algo así, no le sorprendía que haya sido un reemplazo todos esos años. Aceptaba que en la intimidad, no pronunciara su nombre y que en cambio, clamara a gritos el de su primer amor. Se encoge de hombros y finge molestia ante Craig, se da la vuelta y se retira porque sabía de más que sobraba en ese lugar. Después de todo era su culpa aceptar ser el reemplazo de Tweek y dejarse utilizar, lo entendía y ya no le tomaba demasiada importancia como al principio.

_"Pero... todos en el mundo, acaban siendo adultos."_

…

…

Ellos se retiran de enfrente de la cafetería y se ocultan detrás de los negocios menos concurridos de esa esquina.

-N-no entiendo. ¿Por qué me espiabas?- Tweek se abrazaba a si mismo y respiraba con dificultad. Le preguntaba cosas y no obtenía respuesta alguna departe de Craig, solo un silencio incomodo que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Todo está en buenos términos, pero debes entender que… no podemos ser amigos ni podemos hablar. Acepté verte, pero no podré seguir con esto. Ngh, ¿Podrías respetar mi decisión?-

Había considerado la posibilidad de establecer una amistad con Craig, pero no era posible desde ningún ángulo que pudiesen considerar. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos se vinculaban con Tucker, demasiadas decepciones y amarguras, no podía odiarlo pero tampoco podía quererlo o brindarle su amistad. Debía estar lejos de él la mayor parte del tiempo si no quería vivir angustiado y nervioso por su presencia cercana. De por si, casi muere de un paro cardiaco al verlo fuera de la cafetería en la que trabajaba.

Craig no quería joderle la vida y era consciente de que su intromisión era atrevida y desubicada. No tenía un lugar en la vida de Tweek que no sea la de un recuerdo lejano de secundaria. A pesar de los buenos momentos, también había malos y muy fuertes que de seguro habían sanado pero habían dejado una notable cicatriz. Mierda, viéndolo así, era un bastardo por volver a tener intenciones de hablarle y hacerle recordar lo vivido junto a él.

Se endereza y frunce el seño con decisión y confianza en si mismo. Una respuesta saldría de su boca y no se arrepentiría de sus siguientes palabras.

-No creo poder olvidarte del todo nunca.-

**_Don't forget me_, I beg. I remember you said…**

Los ojos verdosos opacos de Tweek, adquieren un poco más de luz y se humedecen al mismo tiempo que los abre por la sorpresa.

-No se si siento lo de antes, pero estoy seguro de que puedo sentir algo.-

-No me digas esto, Craig… no lo hagas…- Tweek le niega con la cabeza y se cubre los oídos, tiritando y haciendo visible los tics de su ojo derecho.

-Acordamos dejar todo este asunto de lado, ya no tiene caso que finjamos que hay algo que simplemente dejó de existir hace mucho. Es tan estúpido y, agh… ¡Es mucha…!-

-¿Presión?- Deja escapar una risa que era más como una carcajada silenciosa. Pero al instante de ver esa semi sonrisa en Craig, Tweek siente que más recuerdos se le vienen a la mente. Las cosas buenas y los momentos inolvidables entre ellos dos. ¡No! ¡No debía recordar todo eso! No quería colapsar frente a Craig. Tres años, su relación había durado casi cuatro años… Era tanto tiempo.

-No… no sonrías así, ¡Gah! ¡Me confundes y no debo estar…!-

Se paraliza por completo al sentir que Craig secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos. Le toma su rostro repentinamente sonrojado y lo limpia con sus pulgares. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? ¿Cuándo el dolor se volvía sofocante al punto de no dejarlo respirar?

**"Sometimes _it lasts in love_, but sometimes _it hurts_ instead."**

-No lo hagas… sabes… que no puedo… q-que no puedo decirte que…-

-Perdón.- Deja escapar en un débil susurro, y con la imprudencia de un inexperto, besa sus labios y cierra sus ojos. Se deleita con el sabor de esos dulces labios temblorosos. Besarlo era el mayor de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, era el peor pecado de todos. Y era una mierda de persona, porque sabía de antemano que Tweek jamás podría decirle que no. Nunca se resistía ante él y había aprovechando esa ventaja, no importaban los años que habían pasado, siempre sería así.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**_

Se separa porque los gemidos adoloridos departe del rubio le estaban partiendo el alma a pedazos. Lo contempla, agitado y derramando lagrimas sin poder contenerse. Era un traidor, él ya no podía cometer esas locuras. ¿Por qué Craig se volvía a meter en su vida? ¿Acaso lo odiaba y quería volver a arruinarle las cosas? Solloza y se siente desamparado y sin la protección de nadie. No podía decirle a nadie sobre ese beso y sobre sus nuevos tormentos, no podía admitir que había extrañado los labios de Craig más que a nada en el mundo. No podía admitir que al verlo y al besarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza como la primera vez que lo había besado.

**_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made._**

-Perdón. No se… que estoy haciendo.- Craig esconde su rostro sobre el cuello de Tweek, apoya su frente sobre su hombro y rápidamente, miles de recuerdos golpean sus pensamientos. Cortaron su relación por infidelidades mutuas, todo había terminado mal y no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Habían tomado caminos diferentes, deseando no volver a cruzar sus caminos.

Extrañándose sin querer aceptarlo, amándose en sueños y llorando por las noches por todos los recuerdos felices que ocultaban en sus memorias, productos de casi cuatro años de noviazgo.

**Who would have known how _bittersweet_ this would taste?**

-Craig… yo… te amo.- Lo admite bajo un amargo mar de gemidos y espasmos, porque todo aquello era demasiada presión para el pobre corazón del chico nervioso.

-Pero… estoy enamorado… de Mark también… No puedo fallarle. Jamás podría fallarle.- Dicho esto, se le aferra en un abrazo y solloza con fuerza en su pecho. El pelinegro sabía la respuesta que le daría, pero no hubiese querido oírla ni en un millón de años. No puede evitar sentir impotencia en estado puro, miedo a perder esos hermosos recuerdos junto a Tweek, ser reemplazado en su cabeza por otra persona. ¿Cuántas veces le había rogado a Tweek que no lo olvidara nunca? Ese sujeto no lo amaba con la misma intensidad que lo había amado él, de seguro no podía conocerlo como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

No podía arrebatárselo, no era justo. Nada de eso era justo.

**Nevermind, I'll find _someone_ like you.**

**I wish nothing but _the best for you_, too.**

-¿T-tú no estás con… Kenny?-

-Yo te amo a ti…- Lo aprisiona con fuerza y anhela no despegarse de su cuerpo nunca más. Quería que le conceda ese último deseo, porque después de ese día no volvería a cruzarse en su camino ni volvería a estorbarle. No debía estar en la vida de Tweek, no lo merecía, tampoco merecía ser parte de sus recuerdos. Pero aún así, pedía que aunque sea jamás lo olvide.

-Pero está bien. Si te hace feliz y te da lo que yo jamás pude darte, todo está bien. No volveré a verte, no volveré a hablarte, no volveré a entrometerme en tu camino.-

-Craig…- Gime su nombre quebrando su voz y sin poder dejar de llorar. Necesitaba que ese abrazo continúe por más tiempo, que lo acaricie y que le recuerde el por qué se había enamorado perdidamente de él. De cada parte de su ser, de cada palabra que nacía de su boca. Teniéndolo ahí con él, daba todo por no separarse de su cuerpo.

**_Don't forget me_, I beg. I remember you said…**

¿Para que seguirse engañándose mutuamente? Se amaban, eso estaba claro. Pero por las vueltas del destino, les era imposible estar juntos. Sería dejar todas sus vidas de lado y pelear por algo que no tendría que ser. Algo que se había terminado desde hace siete años. ¿Perseguir ese sueño otra vez, esa esperanza ingenua de una mente de diecisiete años?

No podían. Eran realistas, eran maduros y eran adultos. Ya no podían hacer lo de antes, ya no creían que podía llevarse el mundo por delante y obtener siempre lo que anhelaban. Ya no eran unos niños.

Si antes podían elegir ser ingenuos, ahora no les quedaba otra que ser realistas. No podían dejar una vida edificada desde hace años por un capricho del momento. Dolía.

-Algunas veces… el amor dura… para siempre.- Tweek entierra su rostro en el pecho de Craig y se calma gracias a sus caricias y a que sus brazos lo envuelven y lo protegen, su mano recorría su cabello como lo hacía hace muchos años antes, y lo tranquilizaba.

-Pero otras en cambio… sólo duele.- Craig maldice sus errores pasados inútilmente. Porque nada ni nadie podría cambiar su presente. El futuro tan prometedor y ansiado por ambos se terminó destruyendo y lo único que sobrevivía de él era un recuerdo vago de aquel verano de la flor de su juventud.

**"Sometimes _it lasts in love_, but sometimes_ it hurts_ instead."**

Craig no logra contener sus propias lagrimas y llora en el hombro de Tweek, sabiendo que él debía estar haciendo lo mismo en su pecho. Habían tomado sus respectivas decisiones sin haber pronunciados palabras al respecto. Ya todo era más que obvio en ese momento. Era cuestión de separarse y no volver a verse nunca más, porque si lo hacían se evitarían el dolor que estaban experimentado y tarde o temprano, el tiempo volvería a sanarlos.

**"Sometimes _it lasts in love_, but sometimes _it hurts_ instead."**

_Aunque ahora somos adultos, sabemos que la eternidad no existe._

_Ese momento fue tan real, ahora parece un sueño._

_Duró solo un momento, pero era semejante a una eternidad._

_Pero... todos en el mundo, acaban siendo adultos._

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


End file.
